Only For You
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Sequel to New Girl. I hope I can go Like a shell in the tide But I need my warm refuge That’s you by my side I’ll always love you and I still do So I’ll wait here foreverOnly for you
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in here. I suggest you read New Girl before you read this!

-------------

Hinata smiled her 19 year old smile as she continued down the road to her home. She opened the door after seeing her humble abode.

"Nicole?" She called into the air. Nope. Nicole was outside again. Hinata opened her screen door to see the brunette sitting out on a swing, gently swaying in the wind. She held a hopeful, yet sorrowful visage as she gazed out into the horizon. Hinata had been concerned ever since she found Nicole's diary a few days ago. I mean, she was always concerned, but still.

Flashback…

Hinata was stumbling through Nicole's clothes. She knew she had a black tank top in here somewhere. She looked at the black leather covered book. Hinata skimmed through the pages until she found a poem Nicole had written.

_**Only for you**_

_I wait alone in the darkness_

_What else can I do?_

_I'll wait here forever_

_Only for you_

_I stand my ground_

_Waiting for rescue_

_I'll stand still as a stone_

_Only for you_

_I run from my dreams_

_I flee from my sorrow_

_I wish I could leave_

_But I'll be here tomorrow_

_I hope I can go_

_Like a shell in the tide_

_But I need my warm refuge_

_That's you by my side_

_I'll always love you and I still do_

_So I'll wait here forever_

_--Only for you_

End flashback…

"Nicole, you should come inside." Hinata pleaded as she tugged at her cousin's arm.

"No. Not yet." Nicole said firmly.

"You can watch from inside can't you?" Hinata persuaded.

"He said he'd come back Hinata," Nicole said as she turned to stare Hinata in the face, "He will come back right?"

"I don't know…" Hinata wondered.

"He said he would so he has to!" Nicole said.

"That was 6 years ago…" Hinata started.

"He's coming back!" Nicole shouted as she shook her head. Thunder roared throughout the dusk sky as the first drops of rain dripped onto their forms.

"We need to go inside." Hinata said as she turned towards the door. Nicole got up and slowly followed. Hinata closed the door and walked inside. Nicole touched her hand to the door knob as she heard footsteps in the distance.

------------

CLIFFIE! Review please!


	2. Lost and Found

I don't own Naruto! I don't own Evanescence.

------------

Nicole turned her attention toward the noise. She looked down to see a small orange cat. It meowed and Nicole chuckled slightly while tears flew down her face. She had that feeling where you really want that shiny new toy. You go to the store and get in line. You're in a good mood so you let a young kid cut you. When your turn comes up, the last toy was given to the child before you.

"I'm so stupid." Nicole said as she bent down to pet the cat.

"Meow." Hinata said form behind her. Hinata's smile faded when Nicole started to sing part of the song she engraved upon Sasuke's tombstone for no apparent reason.

"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe some day you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one 'Isn't something missing?' You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Nicole sang as the tears flew freely now.

"Please don't cry." Hinata whispered as she fought back her own tears. Nicole stood up and the cat ran off.

"Let's go." Nicole whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded and walked inside. Gaze affixed upon the ground, Nicole sighed a few moments later and opened the door. She stopped halfway, feeling warm arms wrap around her. Nicole jerked her head up, tears flying in every direction like liquid diamonds.

"Did you miss me?" A deep voice asked. Nicole turned around to gaze into the darkest eyes she had ever seen.

"S-Sasuke?" Nicole whispered to herself as she gazed at the boy.

"Is that all I get after 6 years?" The boy said with a slight laugh.

"Sasuke!" Nicole shouted as she hugged him.

"Nicole what're you--Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she stepped outside.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted.

"Oh my gosh…..oh my gosh…oh my…oh oh! Naruto!" Hinata said as she ran inside. Naruto came out a few moments later.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said loudly.

"How are you here?" Hinata asked.

"I had to pull a few strings up in spirit world," Sasuke said with a slight smile, "But I'm here."

"Naruto," Hinata said while taking his hand, "Let's go inside." Naruto grinned and followed.

"We should get inside as well." Sasuke said as he led her into the living room. Soaking wet, Nicole looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"I thought I lost you." Nicole said.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"You had me worried." Nicole said.

"Oh, and I love you too." Sasuke smiled at Nicole. Nicole leaned over and kissed Sasuke. Wow, ironic how their first kiss is at 19 years old huh? Sasuke kissed back while Naruto was having some fun of his own.

---------------

Ok! Sorry it took so long! Review!


End file.
